Sing
by Ugly Keeper
Summary: In the world of music and hard work. Naruto has a painful past. Because Sasuke understands him, they become friends. With benefits...? SasuNaru, probably soon going to change rating to M, right now T for slight angst and memories of sad past(s).
1. Chapter 1

When screaming of the crowd faded away, the blonde couldn't help himself but feel the excitement of those who were going to perform. How long had they trained to get here?

They were at the backstage and waiting for the staff to prepare the place for them. They had no fans nor were they known yet. But they knew, it'd be their breaking point.

Naruto looked at Kiba, the guitarist. He looked just as nervous as Naruto, but was still able to grin at him. The boy looked remarkably pretty, just like the star he was. His skills were good, really good, considering the fact, that his only lessons were in his home behind computer. He wore black jeans similar to Naruto's, and he was nervously playing with the decorative chains which hung from his waistband, making him look perfect. Simple white t-shirt and the rock star was born.

Neji, their bassist was as cool as ever, but he looked even more beautiful in the top made of web and showed his glorious lean muscular upper body, as well as ripped blue jeans made him look like some kind of beautiful punk, which he, truly was.

Their drummer Lee wore sunglasses which hid his big eyes. His eyes used to make him look like a baby and none of the members of the band really cared, but on their first concert they wanted to look the best they could, so he decided to wear them. He had one piece black suit that hugged his body, which would be able to fight with Neji's.

Naruto felt awkward, he was the only one who didn't look absolutely cool or beautiful or glorious, he was too small and tiny and he was blond.

If they didn't succeed today, it'd be most probably his fault.

But he clenched his fists and with the determined look stood at the front of his friends as the singer he was. They were his friends. They would protect him if he was insulted. If anyone threw tomato at him while singing, they'd surely do something.

"Okay, guys, last moments of your fan free times of your life. Are you all sure you want this?" asked their manager Kakashi.

"Thank you for worrying, Kakashi-san! But we're all sure!" Lee said.

The lights shut and Naruto heard a voice in his headphone: "You can go now, guys. Good luck."

As Naruto walked out of the backstage, the crowd looked surprised. But when all the members were where they were supposed to be, the music started with Kiba's guitar. High tones were making the first tacts of their song.

Neji with his bass guitar slowly began to ravel his deep tones together with Kiba's talented work of artistic fingers. Lee's drums followed with a slow rhythm. And Naruto's voice sung what he wrote, when he was alone and nobody would talk to him.

And that was the time, when the blonde stopped worrying and just concentrated on the pictures in his mind, paying attention fully to the music.

His days of grade school were those of a lone child. He was an orphan with blond hair and his cheerful and straightforward personality disgusted children. Most of them.

The girl he thought he loved never loved him back.

He was all alone, the only thing that made him feel like a living being was his poetry, the pen and the papers. He used to write poems about all that he felt. He used to write short stories about mass murders he planned for anyone who didn't like him. He used to draw them dead.

One day, children decided to make fun of him and search his bag and his belongings for anything they could use. What they found surprised them and at the same time frightened them. They found very precise drawings of them and their friends, dead for any reason they could remember. They left with crying and immediately told their parents.

When headmaster refrained him from drawing such a pictures, he started to draw himself with bloodied hands and crying eyes.

After that, children openly called him murderer, monster. And he started cutting himself.

The scars still framed his hands and he'd never erase them. They were signs of his dear past, signs that all of that was already away.

Singing on the stage, the tears couldn't stop their way. He was singing from the bottom of his heart, never letting his eyes open. He didn't want to see frowning faces that he thought he'd see.

Neji played his best, standing like a cool figure on the right side of Naruto and he wanted to make the blonde look at their audience. They were listening to his words with awe and the loved him! Who wouldn't? He was beautiful and his voice understood. As if any pain, of anyone in the crowd, was his pain too. And he was erasing it with words full of hope and bright smile, that graced his lips when singing his favorite words made their hearts flutter.

Kiba, running around at the stage and making actual contact with people knew, that they liked them all. After first song, they started humming with Naruto and some girls were already screaming at Kiba, who'd smirk at them.

Lee felt the rhythm in his veins, his heart was thumping, and all the more when he heard Naruto singing. The blonde was their glue. Their special weapon. The first song made him into a fragile doll. But the next song was truly their.

Starting with Lee's drums, the true rock started.

Neji was concentrating on his playing, Kiba loosing some tones made them look more like rock stars. Lee's drums and Naruto's screaming.

If anyone could doubt their style of music, now it was clear.

The last song came sooner, than they wanted. Naruto felt delighted, because after Kiba poked him to open his eyes, he saw an amazing people cheering him on. His eyes shining with happiness and his beautiful face showing how surprised and amazed by them he was. He started working with them and the last song, he changed the lyrics so that they could sing with him. They sang the same words probably more than ten times and nobody seemed to matter. All the time he was gaining confidence, that he wouldn't be that bad and unpopular member of their band.

The last song was coming to its end.

"I truly, honestly thank you all! You are great people and I love each one of you!" Naruto shouted and left the podium with his friends. The crowds applause and screaming and shows of how much they liked them could be heard until the cleaners came and the lights were shut off to make place suitable for the main stars of the evening, who were yet to come.

Naruto left all the staff that congratulated them for their success. He entered toilets and took out cigarette. The smoke, leaving his mouth made him calm down.

He was excited.

After he met his four friends, he wasn't alone anymore, but this was something absolutely else. As if all the past, that made him vulnerable, was erased for the bright future awaiting for them to take.

He was so fixed on his thinking, he didn't hear the doors open and close.

That is, until someone with deep and silent voice spoke to him.

"You have such a clear and beautiful voice. Don't destroy it with smoking."

"If it's my voice you worry about, it's fine. I smoke only when there is a reason," Naruto said, threw the cigarette to the toiled and flushed it. He opened the door to walk to the empty room.

Nobody was there.

Did he imagine things?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, here I am, revived. Well, this one is kinda ventilation…? For me. I love to write about world of music and such. And just say it: Naruto as singer together with Sasuke as drummer? That is goddamn sexy. It should be forbidden. **

**Warning: language and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Mine. In my head, it is all mine. And Sasuke and Naruto are doing smut stuff almost every chapter. Yeaaaa, I love my head. **

"Naruto!" the peace of toilet was interrupted by Kiba, running in to see the blonde leaving.

"What, dog-face?"

"Ya wanna see those cool guys? Kakashi said we can, since we performed right before them."

Naruto rolled his eyes: "Of course we can see them, Kiba. It takes logic… So I'm not surprised at all that you didn't know."

He yawned, stretched his arms and walked out of the toilet with pouting Kiba following him. Out there was a hall that led to backstage. Neji, Lee and Kakashi were standing there, waiting for them. Kakashi and Neji threw searching looks at the blonde, but he silently nodded before he was wrapped in warm and all too strong hands, that belonged to none other than Lee. He'd already put the sunglasses away and now his big eyes were shedding tears: "I thought something happened to you, Naruto-kun, my dear young friend! You can't scare me like that, not even with full power of youth will I ever be able to stand losing you!"

Naruto threw painful grin at the freak: "But if you don't stop, you'll kill me, you know. I can't breathe, Lee!"

The last words he shouted and their loud group was shushed by other workers. And at the same time, there they came. The group, that was more famous and the reason why all the audience came here tonight.

The leader was pale and his red hair looked so awesome, Naruto absolutely understood, why were these guys so popular. He had the most beautiful green eyes, which were linked with very thick eyeliner.

"Please, Gaara, I beg you, don't glare at the people who give you money!" the blonde guy, that followed him, was loudly alarming, what their only problem was.

"Mm," the red head said and didn't spare a glance towards the blonde.

"Stop loosing your time with him, Deidara. He's simply troublesome," said the guy with ponytail and hands outstretched in a lazy manner showed, that he really didn't care. He was walking at the end of their group at his own pace and didn't show any intent to speed up.

Naruto couldn't see the fourth one properly. Somehow there was a shadow formed around him. He was walking between them and he had sunglasses on, just like Lee had. But Naruto couldn't imagine this one with such a big eyes, that Lee had. He looked just too cool. The red head was walking closest to him and Naruto wondered if those two were the best friends or what. They looked so close.

"Okay, guys. We should go down there so we can watch them properly," said Neji, when he saw them coming.

"Yessir," Naruto grinned and led them down to the crowd.

"Na-ru-to! Are you crazy? Don't go there!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto turned around with questioning look. Why couldn't they go down?

"Do you want to end up eaten alive by your own fans?" asked Kakashi, who ran after them, when he saw them doing something they'd regret.

"Kakashi-san, but I thought they liked us!" Lee said with teary eyes.

Naruto rolled his blue ones almost right then. He was caught. He just wanted to see the reaction of people if they walked just like that into the crowd. He wanted to be fucking closer to them!

"Good try, Naru-chan."

He almost pouted, when the silver-haired man called him that annoying name.

"We've a VIP tickets. Follow me."

He was plainly staring at the stars that were on the podium. How could they look so... home? Asi if the place was their to take, their to stand on and their to share or not to share. All of their actions were absolutely perfect and still they weren't ignoring the audience. They communicated through their songs and all the people were amazing together with them.

"So this is challenge," Naruto whispered to himself, but Neji heard him.

"This is something that we have to work hard for. This is just the beginning of our way. As you can see, no matter what faces they show us, they work hard every day. Can you see the guitarists fingers? They're tapped. Proffesionalism is something you can reach only through hard work, I have to talk like Lee."

"Neji said it, I've been thinking about it all the time. We need to work. Let's prove ourselves, that we can reach heavens if we want!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"HARD WORK, MY DEAR FRIENDS!"Lee shouted before audience shushed him.

They all went silent after exchage of their minds and each of them was thinking the same: How could I improve?

After the concert ended, they went to the backstage to pack their things and give the place their (hopefully not the last) goodbye.

When Naruto walked out of the door of their changing room, he bumped in to something almost as hard as a brick wall. He backed away immediately, looking at the person, who was standing there.

With a surprise, he saw the red headed singer from the other group, looking at him with those beautiful piercing eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," apologized the blonde.

"No, it was my fault. I wanted say good work to you and your friends," the redhead shot the words at Naruto without warning. Both singers stood there for about ten seconds, blonde gazing into those mesmerizing eyes, redhead concentrating on the blueness of the others eyes.

"Thank you, we appreciate it. You did a great job, too," smiled the blonde.

He gave his trademark grin and shot his glance towards someone who was nearing them. Gaara felt the stranger and turned around, just to see the guitarist friend of the blonde.

He silently nodded his head and walked away.

"What did he want?" Kiba asked with concern in his eyes.

It was not like their bands were enemies or anything of that kind, it was just that he was afraid about his blonde friend. Simply because where the blonde went, there went crazy and often unexplainable events.

"Just said good work to us all."

Naruto didn't seem bothered, so Kiba just shrugged the concern off and with a smile tugged the blondes sleeve: "He's handsome, are you on a hunting trip?"

"Of course not! And, besides, I don't swing that way," Naruto rolled hi eyes.

Kiba chuckled.

"Okay, guys! Are you ready? Don't forget anything. Can we go?" Kakashi came and his hand holding onto the book, that he read, was shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, curious as to what was his manager giggling about.

"Just met their manager. Who knew someone so succesfull could be so cute and innocent?" the silver haired man smiled.

"Ahh, Kakashi, stop it. She's not a chick for you to play with," Kiba tried to warn the man.

"Who said it was 'she'?"

"Fuwah, if you keep on talking about your pervy things, I'm gonna puke you pervert," disgusted Naruto frowned.

"But, that reminds me, I need to go. Wait for me, I won't be long."

He rushed to the door, that he knew because of his earlier visit, and opened them to, once again, bump into someone. And again this someone was bigger than him...!

"Sorry, sorry, didn't see you!"

A soft chuckle escaped the strangers lips:"Little bit clumsy, aren't we?"

Naruto looked up to see the drummer od the other group. Soft sigh escaped his lips, when he saw the gorgeous features. Did he say he didn't swing that way? Well, he meant it, but he'd gladly make an exception for this one. He had raven dark hair in original style and he looked like a silent but strong punk guy. God, Naruto actually liked him.

"Ah, I said sorry, no offense."

Not like he'd show the stranger his sudden affection.

"Okay. By the way, good work today, you were pretty and good," the raven said and Naruto decided to ignore the unnecesary 'and'.

"You, too. We really enjoyed your performance!" Naruto said, meaning the words honestly.

"I'm Sasuke," the raven said with a slight smile on those kissable lips.

"Naruto, nice to meet you. But sorry, I have to hurry up, friends are waiting for me," he didn't really want to, but he had to excuse himself, because his friends were trully waiting for him. And since Neji was their driver this time, he had to take it seriously. The guy wouldn't waqit for him, he was an asshole.

"Sure. See you soon," with those words the raven walked out of the room and left Naruto to take care of his needs.

Singing a happy song from some of the shows for kids he watches, he happilly returned to his friends and they all took out of the place.

Their first big day was a succes. And they'd work hard to make it succes for as long as they could.

**Thank you for all the follows and favourites, I didn't really expect them to come so soon ^^**

**Also, if you want, leave a review or PM me about your ideas. I LOVE to write, but sometimes I have better thoughts when I have exact plot. **

**See you, hopefully soon :)**


End file.
